Avanna
Avanna is a Half-orc that hails from a small village called Eron. She works as a guard for one of the local lords in the city of Taleros, and when she is not on duty she is most likely to be found on one of the taverns in the city. However, her taste for mead and her hot temper has gotten her into trouble in most of the taverns, and her brutish appearance doesn't invite to small talk. She is brash, and isn't much for words that don't give her the information she needs. Her lineage has granted her strength and agility, but her favoured fighting style is head on with the blood hot with rage in her veins. She wields an imposing greataxe, and you'd do best not to be in her way when she is upset. Lifestory Since birth, Avanna has been subject to hate and violence. The little village, Eron, where she grew up, never offered any sanctuary. She found herself fighting for the smallest crumb of bread. As a bastard half-orc in a human village, she was never really the weaker fighter, but she couldn't do much as the farmer boys eventually ganged up on her. At the age of 15 she left the village and set for the city of Taleros, where she hoped to be better recieved. Or at least, lost and ignored in the crowds. Well there, she nicked a greataxe from an unattentive blacksmith and applied for a job as a guard with one of the lords in town. She had always fancied axes, but the lumberjacks in her village had never allowed her to hold one. She figured it coudn't be that hard. Now, three years later, she has managed to work her way to good coin and a sturdy armor. She carries a wolf's pelt around her shoulders, and can often be seen spending her free time on the local tavern "The Quick Fox", one of the few places she has yet to be banned from due to brawling. Parents In the small village of Eron, in the shadows of the great Taloron Mountains, a baby's cry replaced that of the birthing mother's, and echoed over the silent, rolling hills. As the sweat dried on the young woman's brow, the father cradled his little firstborn daughter. He was almost overcome with pride and joy when a brown little hand reached out to grab his finger. Long gone were at that time his thoughts of those horrible orcs, that usually plagued his mind. They crept down from the mountainsides in small groups to trade furs and meat for grain or mead, and they nevber stayed long. Even so, those baleful predator eyes that peered out from under heavy cowls always served to unnerve him. He was wakened from his brooding thoughts by the sharp sensation of something pricking his finger. His daughter giggled. She had bit him! As he turned to get a better look on her mischevious face, his heart sank. The very same sharp, evil eyes that so plagued his dreams peeked up at him from the rags that bundled his firstborn child. Only, he realized, this child wasn't his. He threw the freak at that deceitful whore of a wife and stormed out. That was the last time Avanna saw her father.